God Shaman
by UrufuTatsumaki
Summary: The gods are real. All of them. In a world stricken with absolute poverty, a boy must Summon down One of the greatest gods in Norse Legends to defeat the God King, Ares.


** As a man entered the musky, dark bar, two things happened. The first was a spell of light cut through the dark and dust, illuminating the village's riff-raff, and sending a breeze through the stale air.**

** The second was just as rare. A boy no older then twelve, was given hope. His name was Cross Bestia, and he was a shaman. He was gifted with the ability to call forth the spirits of the dead and share his body, giving him access to skills or intelligence previously unknown.**

** "Excuse me sir, can I buy you a drink?" Cross asked, approaching the grungy stranger, noticing his clothes were torn and old, his hair was long and greasy. He could use a shave. **

** "That would be mighty kind of you...A cold glass of Milk would do nicely." His raspy, sand paper voice sprang out of the dark, dry pit that was his mouth. Cross shuffled his way over to the bartender and ordered the milk. "This one's on me, Dad." He said as his Father handed him the milk and nodded, writing it off. **

** "Here you are, Mister..." He trailed off, as the cold glass of dairy changed hands. Cross seemed quite perplexed with the man's hands. Pounding it back, Cross could hear it sloshing deep down his throat and into his presumably empty stoach. **

** "The name's Blue." He said after wiping the white residue off of his lips with the back of his hand. **

** "Well then, Mister Blue, May I ask something of you?" Cross asked, raising an eyebrow and sliding into the chair across from the stranger. The man nodded, curious as to what the boy wanted with him.**

** "Can you teach me how to summon the gods?" He asked, a spark of light in his green, glowing eyes. Blue raised his shaggy black eyebrows, astounded. How was it that this kid knew that he could summon the gods?**

** "And just what makes you think I can summon the gods?" He asked slowly, almost a whisper. Cross gulped before answering.**

** "The tape marks on your fingers and wrist, as well as the smell of sulfar..." He answered shakily, stuttering slightly. "Please sir.. I need to learn how to become stronger..." His green eyes struggled with Blue's foggy blue orbs, battling for dominance and hope.**

** "I havn't taken in an apprentice for Twenty years..." He mused, leaning back on the chair and stratching his skin, which was adorned with black stubble. There was no denying it now. He had said apprentice. He was definiatly a god shaman. **

** "Sir..." Cross mumbled, his eyes now shifting to the scratched table filled with many marks left by previous customars, down to the chipped and cracked tile floor, stained in a multitude of places and gone in several.**

** "I have one condition to this, young Cross..." Blue said, winking. Cross stepped back a touch. He had never said his name. Suddenly, a band shone from around the man's neck and dimmed. Dark runes were transcribed in the yellow tape, and they shone brightly in the dark bar, illuminating many.**

** "What's that, sir Blue?" Cross asked, becoming bolder. He took a step forward. From the runes a silverish light began to drift up, and form stringlike appendages. Attached to the strings was a ball of light that filled the room, spreading out and forming a haze near the ceiling, blocking it from view. Most of the customers were unnafraid, having overheard Blue and Cross' conversation. They knew that he could summon basic spirits and was quite good at it. **

** They were his neighbours, his friends, his family. They depended on him. He was the only one with any spiritual connection. Out of them all, he was the one with the most chance of redeeming their land, and freeing them from poverty.**

** "I need you to answer me this..." He said, the mist clearing slightly and a face appearing in it, staring down at Cross. He squinted his one good eye (The other hidden by an eyepatch) before chuckling lightly. **_**"Really, Blue... You're going to take on this runt?"**_** His voice echoed throughout the bar, thunderous and skeptical.**

__**"Yes, Lord Odin. I see potential in him." Blue fired back, also chuckling. "Though he is kind of small.." He said to the God, a twinkle in his eye. Turning back to Cross, he finally asked his question. "Why?" **

** Cross was a little ticked. They had just been there insulting him for no reason. "For the people." He answered, a hint of venom in his voice. **

** "For the people?" Blue asked, a little skeptical. **_**"Kid... this is one of the greatest powers in the world.. and you are going to do it for the people?"**_** Odin asked, flecks of spirit spit raining from his ghostly mouth before disappearing back into the fog.**

** "For the people." Cross restated, more adamantly then before.**

**Crossing his arms and stomping his leg once, his eyes found those of Odin and Blue's and stared, hard. **

** "Well then, Cross Bestia... by the power granted over me by Odin of Valhalla.." The great norse god winked at this, "I now pronounce you my Apprentice, and God Shaman in training." He said, blue sparks erupting from his fingers which he held over Cross, raining down on his hair. The bar, upon hearing this, began cheering. None was as loud as Cross' father, though. Truly, Aecealus Bestia was proud. **_**"Gather your things, runt.. We will be off soon.."**_** Odin announced, and in a swirl of smoke and mist, floated down into the runes once more, recasting the bar into Darkness.**

** Nodding, Cross ran to fetch his things. He knew he would have to leave with Blue and travel to the Spirit world and bind his spirit. "Blue... Can I please speak to you for a moment?" Aecealus called from behind the counter, beckoning over the God Shaman.**

** "Long time, Aecealus..." Blue called, stepping over the cracks in the floor and heading towards Cross' father.**

** "Indeed it has, Blue... or should I call you Flint?" The older man asked, laughing slightly while drying a glass with an old rag. **

** "You could, I guess.. been a while since I went by Flint, though..." Blue grunted, laughing lighty. "What did you need?" He asked, curious now.**

** "Take good care of my boy... You know what he's capable of..." Aecealus said, winking.**

** ~*~*~*~**

** "So this is Cross..." A much younger, cleaner Blue, then known as Flint asked Aecealus, also much younger and cleaner. **

** "That's right.." The man said, holding a very young boy in his arms. Maybe two or three, Cross Bestia had no reason. No logic. He was just a boy. He had no idea he would grow up to train under the man before him, and attempt to save his people.**

** "He's quiet..." Flint observed, watching the tot merely look around and take everything in, not making a sound. **

** "And another thing... You should have seen his Aura when I tested it..." Aecealus said, stepping in closer to Flint and dropping his voice down to a whisper. "Pure white and as large as mine already..." He said, making sure his wife didn't overhear. She didn't want him to grow up and become a Vessel to the Gods. He would though. It was his destiny. **

**~*~*~*~**

** 'I wonder how big his aura is now...' Blue thought to himself, reminicing with Aecaelus while he waited for Cross. He didn't have to wait much longer, though. Rushing down the stairs, there was but a single pack adorning his back, and a roll of tape in his front pocket beside a black marker. **

** "Shall we then, Master Blue?" He called from the door, impatiently tapping his pockets subconsciously. **

** "Well, Ace.. take care.." The God Shaman said, pushing himself away from the bar.**

** "And you, Master Blue.." Aecaelus said mockinly, waving goodbye to his son. And with that, the two departed, ready to start their journey. **

**~*~*~*~**

** "So what were you and my dad talking about?" Cross asked Blue as they walked down the dusty road, the sun a departing figure in the sky. In the light, Cross could finally get a good look at the man. He was roughly 5'11, but had terrible posture. His skin, which once had the look of being pale white, was now ashy gray. He wore a denim coat that had patches here and there, as well as fringed cuffs. Simple jeans were thrown on, also with many patches. He wore no shoes. **

** "Oh, just discussing something from the past..." Blue said, pushing the long black hair out of his foggy grey eyes. **

** "You knew my dad?" Cross asked astounded, leaping over a log that had fallen over the road." **

** "Oh by the gods, yes... I've known him for... Let's see... 20, 21 years now.." The man said, winking at Cross. "And I've known you all your life." He winked, laughing slightly a the look of shock on Cross' face.**

** "Really? How come I have never seen you around?" He asked this man, whom supposedly had known him all of his life. There was a pause as the sun went down, Blue giving his thanks to Ra for the light, and thanks to Diana and the moon. **

** "I'm pretty sneaky..." He joked, as they both leaped over a ditch and stood in front of a massive oak. "Alright, kid.. the Spirit world's entrance is in here.. are you ready?" **

** "Of course!" Cross cried, charging into the woods.**


End file.
